


Enough of this

by DepressedBastard



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Angst, F/F, F/M, lesbian love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedBastard/pseuds/DepressedBastard
Summary: Evie found herself being driven to depression after killing her enemy who was also the one that loved her.Evie went far away from London and after a few years she came back but followed her own path.What was waiting for her?
Relationships: Evie Frye/Lucy Thorne, Pearl Attaway/Jacob Frye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. What happened?

Leaping from her vantage point, Evie slowly moved further into the Thorne Manor. Knowing that making any unnecessary noise would probably lead to an unwelcoming confrontation between her and the whole force of Blighters in the territory, Evie focused on finding a way to the chamber of Lucy Thorne without doing any other things.

There, sitting right in front of a drawing was Miss Thorne the archenemy who needed to be eliminated from the path of finding the Shroud of Eden. She was peacefully painting something enthusiastically that appeared in Evie’s mind a strange feeling. Frye never saw this kind of expression on the older woman’s face since the day they started following a same goal of achieving the artifact for their both sakes.

But there was a voice haunting her: _Never let your personal feeling to compromise the mission._

Evie waited for her opportunity as she thought, _“That is your enemy, Frye. Hesitating shows nothing but will make you fail the job.”_

Lucy finished her painting and stood up from the chair, turning around to grab her teacup but to her surprise, she soon found a blade pierced through her chest and immediately blood sprayed into the air, sticking on both hers and Evie’s long coat. She collapsed on the floor with a thud, frowning for the agony which was forcing herself to suffer. Evie pulled the necklace on which the key was hanging, cleaning it with her own handkerchief before putting it around her neck.

“I’m taking this back.” Evie said without showing a pitty to the fallen woman.

The assassin intended to leave the area. However, thinking that there could be some clues of the Shroud among Thorne’s documents, she returned to the room and started searching. Once Evie came looking at the painting Lucy had just finished a moment ago, her eyes wide opened in panic and her entire mind was quickly driven to confusion. It was the portrait of Evie which her enemy spent the precious time to complete just to eventually got back a merciless fatal blow. Evie turned to another page, and another one, and again. All in the sketchs were about Evie Frye, the master assassin, in different points of view. Evie’s mouth passively frozen looking at Thorne who was now laying on the cold floor, gasping heavily to catch her own breath. The Templar was dying.

Evie knelt down beside Thorne and held the woman by her hands trembling a hard way.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She started saying and noticed her own words were radically cut into smaller parts in her throat as the same time the tears began to flow down her cheeks.

“I’m afraid, Evie… I am.” Lucy summoned the rest of her vitality to form the speech before darkness she faced.

.

“Take this down. And I want it sealed until you receive further order.” Starrick said in his usual composure while walking around the room.

“Miss Thorne, you supply me with the means to secure London’s future. The city thanks you. The Order thanks you.” He paused a second, keeping his eyes on the floor, “I thank you. But the Shroud can only be worn by one.”

Starrick began to walk back to his table and his hands clasped into each other, “Therefore, I hereby dissolve this partnership. I promise to endow you with an income into your old age, but that’s the most thing that I can do. May the Father of Understanding guide you.” He gestured the secretary when the door suddenly opened.

“Yes, what’s it?” he asked.

“Miss Thorne, sir.” Said the man.

“What of her?” Starrick asked in agitation but gently hid it away from the staffs.

.

*Three days later*

“Look, dearest sister! I have something interesting for you.” Jacob came into Evie’s wagon and waved a paper in the air.

Evie looked at him from behind the book in her hands, “Enlighten me, brother. I believe a chance like this wouldn’t come so often.”

“It’s erm… I almost finished Starrick with an ambush. Anyway, he escaped but I got this from his henchman. I think you should take a look because it mentions something like “Shroud” and “Miss Thorne”, your objectives.”

Evie’s face change immediately after hearing the words of the artifact and Thorne. She closed the book and put it aside to walk to her brother and took the letter from him. The young woman felt the same way as blood being boiled on fire, a fire of anger, pain and disgust. However, she turned to Jacob and pretended to smile.

“Well, this is normal. Those hypocrites pull themselves down. We can use this as a chance.” Evie said.

“Oh well, I know that. But don’t you have any pitty for that woman you killed?” Jacob asked.

“No.” Evie folded the letter and put it in her pocket, “She must have known it would happen someday had she been smart enough. Now I need space to study, Jacob. Would you mind?”

Jacob shrugged, “Of course. I’ll leave you what you need, then. I’ll go for a drink.”

Once the man had gone far away from the train, Evie collapsed on her sofa with her face now the tears dominated. She leaned backward, picking up her book and opened.

There was a portrait of Lucy clipped in the book. No reading, no researching, no studying. All she had been doing before Jacob had come a few moments ago was just staring at the picture of that woman.

\-----

*Another week passed*

Starrick was sitting in his room, at his piano and singing again. It had been an hour since he ordered eveyone to leave him his private time. Needless to say, no one refused.

It was so quiet in his house and the only sound people could hear was from the instrument he was playing, and his voice:

_“When coldness or deceit shall slight_

_The beauty now they prize,_

_And deem it but a faded light_

_Which beams within your eyes;_

_When hollow hearts shall wear a mask,_

_'Twill break your own to see:_

_In such a moment I but ask_

_That you'll remember me.”_

…

“Nice tune.” A strange voice came from behind which made his facial expression change.

He turned around.

A firgue, slim, average height, in a long coat with the hood toggled up.

“Who’s there? Show yourself.” He ordered.

The person stepped forward, out from the darkness and threw a head she had chopped from Starrick’s secretary. The man’s mouth hanged open, frightened. Quickly he grabbed the revolver on his belt and aimed at the woman, but Evie was successfully the better. In a blink of an eye Starrick found one of her throwing - knifes already stood on his wrist and a second later a gunshot echoed in the silent area of Starrick’s manor.

And the rest was absolutely empty, peaceful and quiet just as the dark nigh of London.

.

*The next day*

Henry Green had just come back from his shop. As he walked by the park, a corner of the street crowded with local folks got into his attention.

“There must be something new or interesting was posted on the noticeboard.” He thought to himself and approached the big group of people.

Meanwhile, Jacob had been walking around, greeting and asking the Rooks about the new day until a female one run to him.

“Good morning, m’ lady. You seem so hurry. What’s the problem?” Jacob looked at the woman and raised his eyebrows in concern.

“Mr. Frye, you must come and see this.” She said and pointed at somewhere behind her back.

“What exactly happened?” He asked but did follow the woman.

When they reached the noticeboard there was Henry who was standing with the people. Henry saw the two of them and signaled, “Mr. Frye, come here.”

Henry pointed at the news, “Read it.”

It was like someone had slapped Jacob on his face in the very morning that pulled him totally out of his sleepy state.

**_“MURDER OF CRAWFORD STARRICK. TERRIFYING SCENE OF THE HISTORY.”_ **

Jacob smirked in disbelief, “What the hell? It should have been me who finished him instead.”

Henry shook his head and put a hand under his chin, thinking.

“Frye, where is Evie? Does she know about this?”

“I thought she was with you?” Jacob looked at Henry, “Holy my goodness, did she--"

“Are you thinking the same of mine?” Henry asked.

“Hold up! She doesn’t aim to defeat Starrick but to find the Piece of Eden. I don’t think she could be the one.” Jacob crossed his arm as he and Henry began to walk away from the crowd, “Anyway, the Grand Master is now no more. The Templar Order is without a leader so they will fall soon if we keep pushing force.”

Henry rubbed his forehead, “Maybe. By the way, without Starrick, we don’t have to worry so much about the artifact or who would take it. We’re going to have more time to liberate the rest of the city. I’m thinking about writing a letter for the Brotherhood, asking them to come here soon."

Jacob clapped Greenie’s back with his hand, “You got that right, my friend. Let’s get back to the train and tell Evie about this in case she hasn’t known yet.”

And that was when they headed to the hideout, shoulder to shoulder.


	2. A new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie said farewell to her brother, Henry and the Rook. In the new place she came, she met a man with a depressing story of his life.

_“Dear my dearest brother, Jacob Frye, and my close friend, Mr. Henry Green;_

_It is me, Evie. I suppose that by the time you read this letter I have already been far away from London. After these years of siding with the noble creeds of the Assassin Order and to never compromise the Brotherhood, it is time for me to find a quiet place and take a break. From the first day I arrived in this city, I have always held in my heart a noble duty to save the unhappy lives exploited and oppressed by Templar. Before that painful incident happened, I never questioned the way Assassin works to bring human freedom. Until now, when it seemed too late to me, I finally realized: it turns out that killing the Templars doesn’t really solve the problem. We ourselves have judged and treated each other in a ruthless and short-sighted way. No matter how hard we wipe the Templar out of London or elsewhere in the world by force, they are going to be back. What we need to do is not to kill people but to kill the bad ideas that exist in the mind of humanity. Yet, I have killed someone who fell in love with me. Yes, that was a Templar and her name was Lucy Thorne. It will be engraved on both her grave and in my subconscious mind ever after to remind me of a period time when I didn’t put myself into the other’s view of life._

_Jacob, I know you have always wanted freedom and fairness for everyone. But I do believe that your strength, combined with a more thoughtful mind and a calmer personality, will bring lasting results and avoid many unnecessary risks and losses. The whole city must be talking about Crawford Starrick's death now, am I right? Please consider this as a special gift I gave you before leaving._

_This is for Henry, my perceptive close friend. Thank you for everything. Although the time we stood with each other was not long, I learned a lot from you. I know you think there is something more special between us than just normal friends, but unfortunately, I’m sorry to say that I wish you would find someone other than me. I love Lucy and this will not change even if the years fade away my memory._

_Please don't find me and don't torment yourself by asking when I will return. I'll be fine, I just don't want to come back there anymore nor to go anywhere that reminds me of her. Keep yourself healthy. I would like to leave London for you two._

_My sincerest farewell to both of you and the Rooks._

_Sincerely,_

_Evie Frye.”_

Jacob’s hands shake as he read the letter left by his sister when Henry leaned himself on the wagon wall and threw his mind into thinking. Once the Frye man put the paper back on the table, he turned to look at Henry.

“I can’t believe this.” Jacob threw his arms into the air, “She really loves a Templar. What an outstanding move, Greenie!”

“Yeah, just like you did before with Miss Attaway. You spared her and she left this city, too.” Henry sighed.

“But I didn’t love the one with the same gender as me!” Jacob couldn’t help but shouted.

“So what’s the problem, my friend? Love is no limit, no discrimination of genders, no discrimination of age. Love is love. Love will always win, except the incest.” Henry frowned and shrugged, “Nothing is true. Everything is just permitted and complied by people. The prejudice must be eliminated and that’s the reason of freedom, the one we’re fighting for.”

Jacob groaned loudly and slammed his fist to the table, “This is insane! She left us.”

Henry came near the man and put a hand on his shoulder, “She didn’t leave us. She just needs a break… And we should respect her choice. After all one must rest.”

And then Greenie gave Jacob a gentle squeeze, “I will write a letter to the Brotherhood, saying that we have done the business.”

\-----

*4 months later*

“Mr. Anderson, Miss Frye is here.” A woman informed.

“Very good, I’ve been waiting for her.” Anderson turned around and smiled when Evie stepped in. He gestured to the chair, “Miss Frye, please have a seat.”

Evie smiled back at him and sat down, “Good day, Mr. Anderson. I believe there’s a reason of calling for me.”

Anderson poured the tea into two cup and gave Evie one as he either came near the window.

“Actually I called you here to say that from now on, you can live at this house. And my cow farm, I leave it to you, too.”

Evie Frye was about to drink the tea when she stopped right away hearing those words.

“What? Are you serious?”

“Yes, I am. Consider it as a gift from me for your dedication to this island. Thanks to you, that disgusting murderer was arrested and the people, my people, can now enjoy the peace.” The man turned, taking the key from the janitor and handed it to Evie, “Please don’t reject, Miss Frye.”

Evie hesitated, but at last she received the key, “I appreciate your kindness, Mr. Anderson. But allow me to ask. Where will you live after presenting this house to me?”

Anderson chuckled, “Do not worry, Miss Frye. You forget who I am, don’t you?”

Evie smiled kindly and rolled her eyes, “Of course I remember, Mr. Anderson, you’re the Mayor of this town.”

Anderson nodded, “That’s right. What else?”

“A Templar.”

\-----

_*4 months ago*_

_All Evie carried with her were just over five hundred pounds and a few clothes. The ship kept moving slowly towards a far distance, it was unclear when it would dock. It had been more than a week since she had left London with her troubled heart and chaotic memories. No matter where she was going, Evie just wanted to hide herself in a dark corner and being quiet like the stars in the sky._

_Eventually the ship docked at an offshore island. Having got her feet on the land territory, Evie took a deep breath and headed to the nearest inn. Evie rented a room upstairs. It was getting darker and darker that if people stood from the field in the far distance, they would see only the light of this roadside inn._ _But in that cold night, Evie sensed something not right was going on by the shore. By concentrating on using Eagle Vision, she spotted a man struggling with someone else and it seemed he was in the disadvantageous position when the other started slashing rapidly at him with a dagger. Evie decided to intervene before something bad could probably happen as she jumped out the window and landed to the round without forgetting to do the safe roll. She rushed with all her strength and was on time to stop the murder. The killer escaped but luckily the old man was fine, only suffering some minor wounds on his arm._

_Evie helped him to stand up, “Are you alright?”_

_The old man nodded, “I’m fine. It’s just a small wound. Thank you so much, young lady.”_

_Evie smiled at him, “Let’s go to the inn, please. I’ll take care of your injury.”_

_._

_A few days later, Evie was called to meet the old man she had saved some days ago. To her surprise, the man was the Mayor of a small town in The Isle of Man._

_“Good morning, Miss Frye. Please have a seat.”_

_“Mr. Anderson, I had no idea you were the Mayor when we first met.” Evie smiled._

_“Now you do, Miss Frye.” He smiled back at her a kind way but to what Evie could see in this man she knew he was carrying something heavy that had not spared him for a long time._

_He came and sat down at the sofa._

_“Now, Miss Frye. Allow me to introduce myself once again. I’m Sir Raven Anderson, the Mayor of town Sunfield. I really appreciate what you did to save my life a few days ago. But would you mind if I once again ask you a favor?”_

_Evie looked at him as the curiosity got the better of her._

_“Please tell me, Mr. Anderson.”_

_Sir Anderson walked to the window and looked outside, his hands put behind his back, a familiar thing that reminded Evie of Lucy._

_“Evie Frye, an assassin, a newcomer that left her original place for a long trip and ended up in this small but beautiful isle. Please, help us. Help my people. Find the murderer who escaped from our fight.” Anderson turned around and said softly as if he was pleading for her agreement._

_Evie raised her eyebrows, “How did you know I’m an assassin?”_

_Anderson picked up an old photo on the bookshelf and gently stroke it by his hands._

_“My son was an assassin, either. It’s not hard for me to recognize you.”_

_He went back to the sofa and continued to say, “There’s a big reward should you succeed. A house, a farm, money, gold, whatever you want I can promise, as long as you can stop this filthy one.”_

_“Have you tried to find someone else? Why me?” Evie asked._

_“I know you assassins are good at following the trail by using your special ability. Beside…” he looked at Evie, “This is very important not only for the people here but also for me, for my son.”_

_“What about your son? Why don’t you ask him to find this murderer?”_

_Anderson sighed, “He’s dead, Miss Frye. Because of this bastard.”_

_._

_The day after, Evie returned to the Mayor once she had got some information about the murderer._

_Evie stood with her arms crossed in front of her chest._

_“Mr. Anderson, I believe you haven’t told me something of yours.”_

_Anderson slightly lifted his head up, “What thing?”_

_“You are a Templar. And if you wonder why I ask about this then you should know that an Assassin doesn’t really like to work with, or for a Templar.”_

_“Who told you that? The man in the morgue, isn’t he?” Anderson asked without stopping brushing his shoes, “I know he never be able to hold his big mouth.”_

_“It doesn’t matter. What matter is that I want you to tell me more and exactly who you are so that I could know you’re not using me for your own goal.”_

_Anderson stopped doing what he was doing and came a halt in front of Frye._

_“I’m very willing to share, Miss Frye. But first I must ask you about the corpses in the morgue. Did you find anything useful?”_

_“Yes, I did. They are all dead.”_

_Sir Raven threw his head backward and sighed heavily in frustration. Shaking his head, he knew a long monologue wouldn’t save them time. The man sat down on the sofa._

_“I married my wife, Lady Francesca, a long time ago. Not long after that our son was born and we named him Adonis. Since childhood, we didn’t know why Adonis kept shunning everyone, showing disbelief in human, and often got angry at us even though we did nothing to make him uncomfortable. He had trouble communicating with everyone and seemed negatively sensitive to every change around him. I had just joined Order then, being busy with many things kept me from talking with him. My wife tried her best, but things didn’t change much.”_

_He paused, looking at the photo of his son._

_“Then suddenly when the boy were about 18 years old, he ran home telling us that he had found a new creed in his life. The boy said he would join the Assassin Brotherhood and bring freedom as well as happiness to everyone. What do you think I would do then?”_

_Evie said nothing but walked and sat down opposite to the man, “You agreed?”_

_Anderson smiled. A painful smile._

_“You’re right. Although I knew that Assassin and Templar have a dog-cat relationship, I just wanted my baby happy. He had been in the Brotherhood for a few years and finally came home, saying I was a wicked man because I was a Templar._ _My wife cried and no matter how hard she tried to talk with him, he didn’t listen. At the same time, it appeared there was a perverted killer, whom you are looking for, Miss Frye. My son said he would prove that Assassin could protect everyone and then ran away, not forgetting to say that if he succeeded I would have to leave The Order.”_

_The man put hands on his face and continued his story by a miserable voice._

_“I sent someone to find him but could not get any sign. Then a few days later, on a rainy night, I heard a sound outside in the yard. When I opened the door, I saw my son lying there, clutching a ragged cloth that was probably taken from the killer. In the last moment, he asked whether I would love if he was an Assassin. I could barely say "Yes" and he breathed his last.”_

_Evie lowered her head, “I’m very so sorry, Mr. Anderson.”_

_“After that, I resigned from the Order. I chased the peace for people’s life, trying my best to better the condition of humanity, but couldn’t do the same to save my son. I swear to find the one who brought chaos and sorrow to these people. No matter what it takes, no matter what you want, just tell me. But please, Frye, find him. Find this asshole. He must pay.”_

_Evie dragged her sight to the fireplace and softly told the man,_

_“We’ll make him pay, Sir Raven. You have my word.”_

_The Mayor looked at Evie in the eyes and nodded._


	3. Memories bring back you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie dreamed and recalled her memory of Thorne. She went back to London but this time wasn't to help the Brotherhood.

*The present*

Evie held the key in her hand, observing its beautiful pattern.

“Finally the bastard will have to pay for the people he slew.” Evie smiled, “But why didn’t you ask the police to help?”

“The police?” Anderson laughed, “What do you think they’ll do, Miss Frye? Chasing after the murder and shout “Stop! Stop! Or we’ll shoot!” and then powerlessly watch the killer flees? No, Miss Frye. I’d better hire a professional.”

He stood up and bowed, “So, enjoy your new house, and your new farm, Evie Frye.”

As the man's steps faded away, Evie began to look around. The house was huge, but Evie was too small and alone. She walked around and finally stopped by a window upstairs, looking far away. For a moment, she wished there were someone else here to ease the coldness and emptiness in this home. She thought of Lucy.

.

_Far across the distance and spaces between us,_

_You have come to show you go on…”_

…

Evie walked across the shoreline of the beach. She had dreamed of Lucy Thorne recently, of the day they first confronted each other at Saint Pault and when she eavedropped Thorne, who had a talk with Queen Victoria after an auction.

_“Miss Thorne, I suppose you have good taste. The newest tea you brought is delicious.”_

_“My sincerest gratitude for your compliment, Your Majesty. I am going to consider about ordering a new kind of flour that can make your cake much more charming.”_

_“You really surprise me, Miss Thorne. I’m looking forward to trying it, since the current one from your factory has been already a precious gift. Last time when I offered a Frye twin a cake made by that flour, she seemed to enjoy it so much, but tried not to show her expression.”_

_“The Frye… twin?” Lucy frowned._

_“Is there a problem, Miss Thorne?”_

_“Erm, no, there isn’t, Your Majesty. I’m happy to hear that. I have heard about the girl, Evie Frye, she’s intelligent and clever.”_

_…_

Evie closed her eyes, grimacing as she recalled the memory. Evie put her hand to her neck and held the necklace. It was a necklace with the Templar symbol that once belonged to Thorne. On that fateful day, Evie's mind went completely blank after seeing the paintings, the only thing she could do after Thorne died was to take other necklace and leave the mansion.

Evie looked up into the sky. It was quiet, peaceful but empty, just like her soul.

“If only I had done another way.” – Evie sat down under a coconut tree and held the necklace firmly in her hand as if she was trying to hold a past that could not be back, when she realized the tears had begun to roll down her cheeks.

\-----

It had been three years. In addition to the hours joining hands with people to care for the cows on her farm, Evie often sat by the window with a cup of warm tea in hand and enjoyed relaxing moments. People looked at Evie and saw a young, beautiful, friendly and intelligent girl who knows how to share advice and help others. But sadly, no one knew that deep down from the bottom of her soul there was something broken. Her heart was like a heart of stone, it could smile and accept the changing life, but absolutely could not show interest in anyone.

One day, while she was busy collecting the hay, Sir Raven came.

“Raven! Wow, you’re back. How was your trip?” she asked.

“Well, it was fun and relaxing, I think.” Raven replied, “Can’t believe my wife prefer the noise from the city than a cozy air of this town.”

“That’s good, Raven. At least she still has her strength.” Evie chuckle hearing what the old man said, “Where did you two go?”

Raven rubbed his chin, “Hm, London.”

Hearing the name of the capital made Evie a frozen stone.

And Raven continued, “We adopted a 7 – year – old kid from an orphanage. He looks like Adonis and somehow he makes me recall my memory.”

“Really? Well, I think this could be another beginning for you and your family.”

“Yeah, maybe. Memories bring back the one we love and sometimes they bring us another chance, another life.” Raven smiled, “Anyway, I joined a wedding of my friend in London last year. She changed a lot since we last met. Maybe it’s her husband who drives her to happiness and faith, because she used to say she hated men.”

Raven rolled his eyes, “Who knew she married a 15 – year – younger man?”

Evie opened her eyes as she was surprised, “Wow, that’s incredible! Who are they?”

Raven frowned and tried to remember as the old age didn’t spare his memory, “Hmm, my friend’s name is Pearl, Pearl Attaway.”

Evie’s face change fast, from a smiley one to a serious expression.

Raven finally remembered the groom name, “Ah ~ And the groom was Jacob. I don’t remember his last name.”

\---

*Two weeks later*

Evie jumped down right at the guards and killed them all instantly. Afterward, she came to the carriage and opened the steel cage in which some little girls were kept. The police came right after that and helped to move the children to another place.

“Miss Frye, thank you for your help.” Abberline showed his gratitude toward Evie, “We didn’t know you would come back.”

“It’s nothing, Mr. Abberline. I have my reason to be here.” Evie said, lowering her hood, “Do you know where my brother is living?”

Abberline nodded, “Of course I know. He’s living in Westminster with his wife.”

“Good. Thank you so much. I’ll keep my distance from them.” Evie bowed her head and clapped Abberline’s arm.

“What? Why? Aren’t you here to help the Brotherhood?” Abberline couldn’t hide his confusion.

“No.” Evie said.

She turned and set to leave but noticed there was another little girl hiding behind the crumbling wall. Evie gently waved at the child and called her to come. The little one stepped forward but trembling as she was scared. To what Evie saw, that was a girl with dark red hair and brown eyes. Evie couldn’t figure out why this kid remind her strongly of that special woman who died a few years ago by her own hand.

Evie knelt down and held the child’s shoulder, “Hello there. I know you. You’re the one with the other children who were sent here in that carriage, aren’t you?”

The girl nodded and sobbed.

“Come on, calm down. You’re safe now, with me and Mr. Abberline. We won’t hurt you.” Evie rubbed the girl’s head, “My name is Evie Frye. Now tell me, good girl, what’s yours?”

“N… Nellie…”

“Full name?” Evie smiled at her, trying to ask the girl to go on.

“Ne… Nellie… Thorne.”

All was enough to ring a bell inside Evie’s head, her eyes wide opened and looked at the girl up and down.

“Do you rememer your home address? I can bring you there.” Evie asked.

“No, I don’t want to go back there… My uncle is dead… My mom is not home…” Nellie responsed, her voice was in scare.

“What’s your mommy’s name?”

“Lucy Thorne. My uncle said she had business to do. But it’s been over three years and she hasn’t come back yet. My uncle is no more.” Nellie said in tears.

Evie and Abberline traded a look with each other. The man came near Nellie and sat down on his own heels, “What’s your uncle’s name, then?”

Nellie sobbed and Evie used her hand to swipe all the tears on her little check.

“Alright, Nellie. Tell me, is your uncle’s name Starrick?” Evie held the girl’s face by her hands.

Nellie eventually nodded, “Yes. Crawford Starrick.”

.

“Miss Frye! Miss Frye! Please, stop!” Abberline followed Evie, who was holding Nellie’s hand in her own.

Evie turned, “Thank you for your help, Mr. Abberline. We should leave.”

“But she needs to be with her mother.” Abberline claimed.

Evie looked at the little girl and turned to Abberline, leaning toward to whisper by a low voice into his ear, “Her mother is dead, too.”

Nellie didn’t hear nor have any idea what the two adults were talking about, she stood there, holding Evie’s hand firmly until the woman turned the attention back to her and lifted her up by an arm.

“So, that is, Mr. Abberline. I hope you understand.” Evie said and went away with Nellie on her waist.

Abberline stood in silence. He acknowledged that was for the girl.

At night, Nellie laid on Evie’s lap and asked her, “Miss Frye, where are we going?”

Evie looked at the girl and smiled, “To a beautiful place, Nellie. We’ll stay there and wait for your mother to come back after her business.”

Nellie smiled back at Evie and closed her eyes. Once she was deep in her sleep, Evie released a heavily painful sigh, “Though I don’t know when.”

\---

“Nellie, get down here.” Evie told the little girl when she saw her climbing up the tree.

Anderson chuckled seeing that.

“I guess she has a good trait of yours, Evie.” He said and leaned on the wooden fence, “Children nowaday really learn from their parents.”

Evie smiled back at the old man, “Thank you for that.”

Anderson nodded and narrowed his eyes, “So, will you raise her an assassin like you were? Or…” he paused and looked at the young woman.

Evie acknowledged what the man meant, she shook her head in silence. Needless to say, Anderson understood.

“Why must choose a side when we can have it all. There are many understanding undiscovered and only learned after we experience them. I haven't gone through many things yet, but there are a few of which I faced had led me to an immature judgment, only to end up with regret.” Evie covered herself in a voice that sounded no emotion, but for some reason Anderson noticed the sourness hidden within the tone.

“I agree with you. The more we learn, the more we see we know little.” Anderson grinned, “So, this girl, is she your kid?”

Evie mused for a few seconds because she really didn't know how to respond. The baby was not related to Evie by blood, but tied to her by something very powerful, something through days and nights that never calmed down in her mind.

Finally, she said, “She is very important to me and someone that I can see as my daughter. We have been bound.”

“By destiny, isn’t it?” Sir Raven asked.

Evie looked at Nellie, the girl had climbed down and was petting a dog.

“By something more.”

.

Evie laid in bed, next to her, the little Nellie was sleeping with her teddy bear. Evie reached out to gently stroke Nellie's hair. She stared at the child in front of her while her hands were still gently touching that lovely face. The child opened her eyes, but instead of seeing an innocent look from Nellie, Evie saw a look filled with deep hatred and resentment from a familiar person. Evie startled with her own eyes wide opened. It wasn't Nellie's face anymore, it was Lucy's. The person next to her was no longer the particular child she considered her daughter, but the one she once blindly regarded as her arch-enemy, Lucy Thorne.

Lucy stared at Evie as Evie could see Lucy’s brown eyes gradually turned to completely black and blood flowed out from them, “Where is my child?”

Evie stuttered, “I… I don’t know… Lucy, I’m… I’m sorry.”

Having no chance to understand what was happening, Evie soon felt her neck being grasped by Lucy’s lifeless cold hand. Lucy gritted her teeth, staring like a bullet through Evie’s eyes.

“Give her to me!”

Evie grimaced as hard as she could and tried to loosen the grasp. She looked at the other woman and pleaded, “Lucy, please stop, please stop…”

Nellie poked at her, “Mommy? Mommy, what’s wrong with you?”

Evie awoke. She sat up and looked around the room in panic, then she turned back to Nellie and held the girl by her hands trembling badly.

“Nellie, are you okay?” Evie asked and gasped at the same time.

“I’m fine. But you were swinging your arms widely and said “Please stop” several times.” Nellie moved closer to Evie and hugged her, “Did you have a nightmare?”

Evie abruptly gave Nellie an embrace and buried her face to the kid’s auburn red hair, “Yes, Nellie. That was a nightmare.”

Nellie lifted her face up and smiled at the woman, “Don’t worry, Mommy, I’ll be here. I’ll protect you from it.”

Once they had lain on the bed again, Evie pulled the girl closer and Nellie suggested,

“Mommy, I’ll sing to you. A lullaby, maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (To be continued)


	4. A new page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The undead was back and on the way finding something very important...

“My, my… You’re finally awake.” Came a familiar voice from the middle – aged woman who was also London Bus company owner, Pearl Attaway, while she was busy observing her close friend getting back her consciousness after a big amount of time falling into coma.

Pearl turned to a Blighter nearby, “Mr. Charlton, could you bring her some water, please?”

The man bowed his head and got outside. A few minutes later he came back with a tray of drinks.

“Thank you so much. Now we would like some private space, Charlton.”

The Blighter nodded, “Yes, Ma’am. I’ll be outside should you need my assistance.”

Once the man had gone, Pearl leisurely got beside the bed and delievered a heart – warming gaze to her friend.

“If you had not woken up a few minutes ago, I would have intended to give you a proper bury.” Pearl jested, “But it seems now you’re ready for a new journey.”

Lucy rubbed her eyes and after a few seconds of silence, she suddenly realized something very important. Looking around the room, Lucy could easily acknowledge that something was quite amiss.

“I thank you deeply, Pearl. But where is my kid?” Lucy raised a question that made Pearl feel coldness started to speard through her body. Pearl averted her friend's look, trying to give Lucy a reassuring smile and was about to say something in response but it didn't seem to successfully hide the abnormality Lucy had seen through.

“She is…” Pearl did not know how to answer. To be honest, she did not want her friend to take a shock that was too great when she had just woken up. But to tell lies to Lucy was neither what Pearl could do.

“How is Nellie? Is everything alright?”

“Lucy, listen to me. I need you to calm down.” Pearl uttered.

“No, I can’t, there must be something wrong with her. I know it. I read it in your eyes.” Lucy abruptly got out of the bed which she had been lying on and enjoying a not – so – sweet trip into a nihility of coma for three years, and then when she had been just awakened a gift of worry was presented straight to her. The wound on her shoulder wasn’t as serious as the fact that she did not know nor see her child after a long time of being an irresponsible mother. That was the idea staying inside her mind at that moment.

Pearl immediately grabbed her arm, “Wait, Lucy…”

Lucy turned to look at Pearl with a grimacing face filled with worry and pain that she buried.

Pearl opened the wardrobe and waved a hand of signal, “Get yourself dressed first.”

Lucy looked back at her current outfit and found herself still wearing nothing more than the thin clothes. Even the corset wasn’t been put on yet. Lucy strode over to where Pearl was standing and reached into the closet while looking over at the other person.

“Would you help me to make this quick, my dear friend?” Thorne glanced at her older friend as Pearl smiled and took the clothes in her grasp.

\---

Two people sat on the driver's seat, holding the rein, heading their carriage toward the edge of the city, across London's gradually deserted night streets. The person sitting on the left hand side kept her eyes on the other person with a look that evoked an expression of unrelenting anxiety. And then to the surprise of her companion, the one on the right let the horse stop at the sidewalk.

“What’s that, Lucy? Why did you stop?” Pearl left Lucy a question while the redhead narrowed her eyes dragging them from side to side of the road.

“You said Nellie hasn’t been found. I know there’s a person who could help us, probably.” Lucy replied and once again as an idea had poked inside her head, they continued to go to a destination which was unbeknownst to Pearl.

“May I ask where that one is?” Pearl asked.

“Not so far from here. She lives alone as I know and rarely, people are allowed to meet her.” Lucy said.

“Is she a major person?”

Lucy shook her head, “No, she isn’t. But… Yes, to me, somehow she is. The woman keeps herself away from everyone else. Only the welcomed can come there and see her in the flesh. Otherwise, you won’t, no matter how hard you try. And… she only tells you one hint as you need her assistance.”

“How can she know if someone comes?” Pearl couldn't hide her curiosity and asked over and over. For a middle-aged woman was nearly 40 successful as her, talking and meeting with celebrities as well as important people was something that usually happenned. However, it appeared that Pearl was about to meet another who was not only special but also mysterious through Lucy's words.

“I don’t really know how. It comes to my eyes that she harbours the ability of a precise sense. I know it sounds ridiculous but trust me, Pearl, we haven’t discovered a lot of surprises and maybe in the middle of this town a mystery remains a mystery without the needs of being solved.” At this point Lucy paused and trade a contact of eyes with her friend, “I’m sorry but perhaps we can save the 20 questions. I need to focus on finding her.”

And without letting Pearl have a chance to say something back, Lucy jumped down the carriage as she walked into a small dark alleyway at the end of the town. They stepped further into the alley and only stopped when they saw a brick wall in front of them.

“I suppose this is the dead end.” Pearl stared at the wall and then looked at Lucy, confused.

Lucy didn’t say a word. Instead, she came a halt before the wall and removed a brick from the wall, cracking it into two pieces and handed one of them to Pearl.

“Take this.” She ordered.

Pearl got more confused seeing that, “My dear, I know you’re in a hurry but never thought we would have time for a small game.” She chuckled but soon the fun mood got burned when she saw Lucy glaring at the rooftop of the surrounding buildings.

There was a figure standing on it, looking at them by the eyes under a long hooded coat for a few second and then jumped down right in front of the Templars. Wow, even I, the author, have no idea how she could land straight on her two feet from an approximately 15 meters of height. Perhaps she had a special ability? Or should we consider that she was no human?

“You came. Speak. What purpose has forced you to seek my help?” The mysterious one asked in a slow, slender voice in which a hint of fatigue and sadness was carefully concealed according to what Lucy felt at that moment. The woman wore a dark red long leather coat with a separated hood attached on the collar and long sleeves. Her hands were cover by a pair of short-finger metal gauntlet on which some small steel bars got appened firmly. In the darkness of the alleyway, Pearl could swear that she did not clearly see everything but would recognize that the woman was staring at both her and the redhead.

Suddenly Miss Attaway felt Lucy nudging her arm and as soon as she saw Lucy slowly raised the piece of brick held in her hand, she quickly complied.

“I need to find my daughter. Nellie Thorne is her name in case you need the information.” Lucy spoke.

The hooded woman fell quiet for a few seconds and finally reached her coat inner pocket to take out a small bag of some biscuits and handed it to Thorne. By the time Lucy received the item, Pearl had an opportunity to learn that the unknown woman had a hand with pointed nails and apparently they were longer and somehow, sharper than normal people’s.

“Surrounded by water. She is hungry.” The woman told.

Lucy bowed her head as a sign of saying goodbye to the woman. Once she was nowhere to see, Lucy observed the bags and recalled her words. Pearl came and put a hand on her shoulder. They trade a look with each other and headed back to Pearl’s mansion together. On the path of going back home, Lucy found herself shiver when she throughoutly analysed the hint given as well as she started to sweat.

.

Sitting at the central sofa, Lucy could not pull herself out from staring at the bag. Pearl silently watched her from beside and to her eyes she could say that was the point when the other could probably think that Lucy was doing a surgery to the bag by her eyes piercing throught each of the cookie, listening to what they were muttering and dipping herself into the soul of the groaning innocent biscuits.

“Lucy.” Pearl lowered her head and secretly looked at her friend, “Is everything alright? Tell me what is happening. Who was that?”

Lucy closed her eyes and on her forehead, the wrinkles had appeared. She sighed.

“I first met her a long time ago. 7 years, I suppose, during the time I was staying in France and trying to find a manuscript of another Piece of Eden. I followed the clue to end up in a cave. She was in the core, holding what I needed and sat like a statue. Needless to say, I didn’t move first until…”

“Until what?”

“Until I passed her test.” Lucy continued, “But it seems like the result is very important not only for us but also to her because she hasn’t left me since then. She hasn’t killed, hasn’t bothered me nor got us into any conflict such as what Frye did.”

Pearl frowned as she was noticing something not right with that, “All she did was just giving you a valuable thing? I suppose you were “told” to promise or sacrifice something then, weren’t you? Because nothing is free and nothing from nothing.”

Lucy leaned backward as she raised her eyebrows. Her lips curved and she nodded.

“Yes… I had to leave a cut on my lip as a sign and a proof that I agreed to be the Pieces pursuer. The woman also said unless I honestly hold my word as I told her, she will come. I don’t know when. But it can happen.” Lucy rubbed her arm as if she was trying to calm herself down when thinking about the relationship between her and the mysterious woman. To be honest, she was using the best of her brain to guess what the woman could do IF she broke the vow. Lucy was not intending to use the Piece of Eden for her own but deep from her mind she knew that human was ambitous and not just some kind of normal ambition such as higher money or a bigger range of their influence but the power that they could turn the world to whatsoever the way they wanted. She acknowledged clearly that she was a human and doing something with goodwill didn’t mean a person would go on with it till the end of time. Who knows exactly what the future could be?

“And you are scared? Come on. She doesn’t know where you live. And the guards beside you, as I see.” Pearl chuckled for that expression of her friend as she thought Lucy was overthinking, “Don’t you say that she is an assassin.”

Lucy sighed, “She is… something more…” and titled forward, propping her elbows to the table surface, “Remember when you received the news that I was attacked?”

Pearl nodded in silence, “Of course. I can say that I felt like sitting on a fire.”

Lucy forced a smile on her lips and shook her head.

“I could be dead if she hadn’t been there… From the bottom of my heart, I have no idea how she could know that I was in danger.”

Pearl heard that said from her dearest friend. However, she didn’t seem to be able to let out a suitable reply so that she decided to keep quiet.

As a few minutes passed, Attaway suddenly stood up from her chair and walked to look outside the street from the window. She narrowed her eyes. Perhaps something had emerged in her head.

“Let’s summon an assistance.” Pearl said as soon as she caught the sight of the Big Ben.

\---

Finding the Pieces of Eden was not as urgent as when Starrick had been still alive but on the other hand Henry knew it was better to continue researching them. Unfortunately, since Evie had gone for more than three years and there was no sign of her coming back, he had to do the study alone with what were left in the assassin’s papers. In the last 3 years, there had been more changes from the younger Frye, Jacob. He married a woman, who was also a former Templar and almost killed by none other than himself. If there hadn’t been Henry who had witnessed the conversation between Jacob and Pearl when they had united after Pearl had known about what had happened in London, he wouldn’t have believed that they had finally resolved the problem that they once faced. Honestly, he felt good with that.

There was a knock on his shop door.

“I’m coming.” He said loudly and stepped downstairs.

Having open the door, he was amazed by two women and one of them was Jacob’s wife.

“Greetings, Mr. Green. Pardon us for such a situation but we believe that you can support us some helps.” Pearl smiled to the gentle man as he gestured them to come inside even when he had no idea who the other woman that accompanied with Pearl was.

Once she lowered her hood Henry felt like his heart was outside his rib-cage.

“Miss… Lucy Thorne?” Henry stuttered, “But… How?”

Lucy nodded toward him, “Nice to meet you, Mr. Green.”

Henry for a few moments lost his composure as he had to look around and asked the two women to sit down while he went to prepare some drinks. Once the man came back to the table, he immidiately got to the main point.

“Miss Attaway, I think we should get started. What purpose that drove you here?” His eyes went from Pearl to Lucy, looking at the redhead for a few second before turning back to glare at the spouse of Jacob, “And Miss Thorne, I… I need to know what exactly happened.”

To Lucy, this was the first time she had had a face-to-face conversation with an assassin that was not Miss Frye. She knew very little, or perhaps nothing about the man sitting at the same table with her and the dearest friend. In contrast, Henry knew her the way more than just an assassination target. He knew she was an occultist who worked for Starrick as a second-in-command when London had been still ruled by the Templar Order and her objective was to find the Pieces of Eden such as Evie’s main activity then. Henry supported Evie with much information about the woman but he believed that no unnecessary bloodshed would be better than the other case. He wondered why Miss Thorne was still alive since it was the older Frye twin who informed that they finally got back the key from the Templar and she had also told that her biggest enemy on the path of finding the artifact was no more. How the hell could Lucy be here? Had Evie lied to them? Or it was none of them know the truth?

Miss Thorne seemed to be worried about something. She hadn’t made a word yet, but to what Henry could feel as a gentleman, there would be no doubt about that. Lucy intended to say something but Pearl put a hand on hers and nodded.

“Yes, Mr. Green. We have come to seek for your help.”

\-----

*A few days later*

No sign of Nellie really drove Lucy to feel like she was sitting on a fire. She paced around the room and felt so empty as well as uncomfortable as if someone had just rent her heart open to add spicy salt into it. Pearl had come to Jacob early that morning. There could be something bad happen to both of them once Jacob learned the truth. But above all, Nellie was the highest priority and she would do anything to bring the kid back.

“Even if I have to whore myself.” She thought and swallowed a gulp of tea in her mouth. The wonderful bittersweet taste had turned to be terrible. Or was it her whose mind was in disarray so that she felt like the tea had become shit?...

She felt herself lost because there was no one by her side, except for Pearl. Pearl had been helping her a lot, but she was married now and probably could not take care of her friends all day long. Lucy walked to the window as she rubbed her eyes and looked outside… She was waiting. She was not afraid of waiting something. She only put in concern that how long she must wait to have an answer…

There was a footstep coming closer to her room. She acknowledged that and quickly turned around to see Henry was at the entrance.

“Miss Thorne, I have news from my men.” Henry said, looking at Lucy by an eye of anxiety.

“I hope that’s a good one.” Lucy responded immediately as she trade a look with the man. However, once she saw something wrong happening as an instinct of a mother, she frowned.

“Miss Thorne…” He paused, finding it hard to continue without showing emotions to what he was about to inform, “I… I need you to calm yourself before I say it…”

“What do you mean?” Lucy questioned him by a higher tone compared to her usual one and her eyebrows formed harder some wrinkles on her forehead.

Right at that moment, both her dearest friend Pearl Attaway arrived alongside with Jacob, who was intending to say something as soon as they faced each other. However, it was Pearl who stopped the man from making a conversation first as she knew something was already on its track. Lucy and Henry traded a look with both of them as the Indian swallowed hard and shook his head.

"They found a kid whose traits are as the same as you described. Auburn red hair, white skin, light brown eyes, height to your chest, no home, no parents, wearing a black bracelet with rose symbol and a letter “T” on it.” Greenie reported what he knew to the people and showed them the bracelet which he believed that it belonged to the girl, “Is it your child’s?”

Holding the object in her hand, Lucy took a careful look at it and then nodded, “Yes, it is… Where is she?”

Henry suddenly tried to avoid her eye-contact. He rubbed his nose up and down, “I’m sorry. She is…”

Lucy’s eyes wide opened as she was being pulled toward the information. Her face contorted, “She is what?”

Henry let out a heavy sigh, “She is at the hospital morgue. Drowned. I tried to compare with her portrait you gave me but… Decomposition.”

Lucy found herself losing balance as she stepped backward and fell to the armchair behind. She felt her ears were buzzing in that moment ... Lucy bit her lip, lowered her face, her eyes still wide open as if she couldn't believe what the man had just reported. People who look alike to each other was obvious in the world, but no one matched that much description. Then suddenly, at the center of her chest, Lucy began to feel something hot with a terrible fear she never dared to think of, plus a cold feelings spreading through her spine while Pearl covering her mouth by her hand. Jacob frowned and shook his head. He wrapped his arms around Pearl and pulled the woman to his chest, rubbing her back in order to soothe her. Neither of them said anything for a while before the redhead stood up to walk toward the door. She found her steps were too heavy and each time she moved forward it seemed like a giant rock had been put in her soul to rend her heart open…

 _“Surrounded by water.”_ She remembered what the mysterious woman had told her.

She whispered, “I’ll get her home…”

Attaway delivered a look to Jacob. He nodded.

“We’ll go with you.” Pearl said.

“Thank you…”


End file.
